Saa! Koibito ni Narou
|producer = Tsunku |Last = This is Unmei 4th single (2001) |Next = Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! 6th single (2002) }} "Saa! Koibito ni Narou" (さぁ!恋人になろう; Let's Become Lovers) is the fifth single by Melon Kinenbi. It was released on February 14, 2002, and it peaked at #20 on the Oricon Chart selling 20,700 copies. Tracklist #Saa! Koibito ni Narou #Girls' Power, Aisuru Power (ガールズパワー・愛するパワー; Girls' Power, Love's Power) #Saa! Koibito ni Narou (Instrumental) Featured Members *Saito Hitomi *Murata Megumi *Otani Masae *Shibata Ayumi Concert Performances ;Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2004 Fuyu 'The☆Melon Show!' *Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinenkan Kouen '2005 Revue & Concert "Murata-sa~n, Gokii?" *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 'MEL-ON TARGET' *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Ishikawa Rika, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2007 ~LOCK ON!~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Melon Kinenbi, v-u-den, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu ｢100% Melon Juice｣ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2010 Haru ~Gatas Ryuu~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon, Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 ;Girls' Power, Aisuru Power *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *v-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - v-u-den, Country Musume, Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu ｢100% Melon Juice｣ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Fujii Rio, Akiyama Mao Single Information ;Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Lyrics: Shindo Atsushi, Tsunku *Composition: Shindo Atsushi *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Bass: Yamazaki Hiroshi *Percussions: Ohmiya Makoto *Chorus: Melon Kinenbi, Shindo Atsushi *Music Video: Kawamura Kensuke (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Girls' Power, Aisuru Power *Lyrics, Composition: Shindo Atsushi *Arrangement: Konishi Takao External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Saa! Koibito ni Narou, Girls' Power, Aisuru Power Category:2002 Singles Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up